One shots:HaPpY BiRtHdAy!
by I-Heart-Hatake-Kakashi
Summary: 3rd shot: Neji's birthday... sort of a continuation of chapter 51 in 1S:NxT. Birthday dedication for Dorkalicious... who was born on the best day of the whole year!... lol... HAPPY B-DAY TO YOU! and ME!... oh and Neji; yeah him too...lol
1. March 9th: Tenten

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Naruto

**A/N**: I just realized, I have a tendency to start new stories on birthdays… my NejiTen collection I started on Neji's birthday, my KibaHina I started on Hinata's birthday, and Itsu, I started on MY birthday… XP… so anyway, I wanted to include a Tenten b-day fic (since she is my favorite Kunoichi) in my NejiTen collection, but sadly… I hadn't finished a 3-shot I'm still working on in that series, so I didn't want to interrupt it… I'm still going to do another Tenten b-day fic in that one after the 3-shot is concluded, but I figured, I could start this collection and do nothing but Naruto-themed b-day shots for all my favorite characters (another excuse to write a Kakashi story again! XP) … hope you all like it… and…

**Happy Birthday Tenten!**

WARNING: Post-midterm induced Crack-ish fic… my brain melted away on Thursday… sadly, haven't got it all back yet…

* * *

_**March 9th**_

* * *

Tenten's eye fluttered open; glancing over to the alarm clock on her night stand, she saw she still had plenty of time to get to her team's training grounds. Looking out her window, she noticed that it was a bright and sunny day outside. This was no surprise considering spring was very close, and the days had begun to grow warmer. It was a beautiful day.

For some reason, though, Tenten couldn't shake the feeling that something was off about that day. True, it's wasn't just any ordinary day; it was, after all, her sixteenth birthday! But there was something else; a nagging sensation that wouldn't stop pestering her.

"I'm sure it's nothing." Tenten told herself, as she sat up in bed and tried rubbing the fuzziness that was clouding her vision.

"I guess I should start getting ready then." The kunoichi mused, before kicking off the covers.

Even though there was still plenty of time before their early morning training session, Tenten figured she'd get up and take her time walking toward team Gai's training field. Usually, because her team trained so early in the morning, she often woke up last minute and ended up rushing her way toward the clearing. But today, there was plenty of time for her to get there; today, she could take her time. Knowing Gai and Lee, they were likely to scream an off-key youth-themed happy birthday-esque song to her as soon as she arrived at their training grounds (like they did every year), so she really was not in a hurry to have her ears start bleeding.

"I better remember to bring Neji some ear plugs this year." Tenten mused to herself as she rose from her bed to head toward the bathroom.

The previous year, Lee and Gai had insisted on singing their version of happy birthday a total of 15 times (once for every year). By the fifth time, she had nearly gone deaf; if it hadn't been for Neji, who had reached his limit and then kaitened the two green beasts, she probably would have.

"Idiots." Tenten chuckled at the memory, as she grabbed the brush in front of her mirror and began combing her long hair.

It was sweet actually; she had grown up without a family, so birthdays had never really been that big when she was younger. As much as she complained about their antics; both Gai and Lee's weirdness, and Neji's anti-social behavior, she really did love them all. To have so many people care about you; it was new for Tenten, but slowly she had gotten used to it; she suspected it had been the same for Neji and Lee, who had also come from family-less homes. All three broken pieces, had somehow fit together with Gai, and formed their own family within team Gai.

"Guess I better get going." Tenten grabbed her training bag she had left outside the bathroom door the previous night, and proceeded to walk out the door.

"This is weird." Tenten's usually smooth features contorted as she surveyed her surroundings.

Just moments earlier, she had peered out her window to see a bright and sunny day, but upon stepping outside of her front door, she suddenly found herself surrounded in darkness. A part of her questioned the logic of this sudden change, but the fuzziness in head prevented her from making much progress in her analysis, so she merely shrugged if off as she made her way through the empty streets to her training ground.

It was difficult to navigate in the darkness; usually when Tenten found herself out at night, Neji was with her. With his Byakugan, it was easy enough to walk around without much effort, even though she really couldn't see anything more in those moments than she could at the present instant; but she trusted Neji enough to feel confident about where she was going despite being unable to see anything herself.

"Sakura? Ino?" Tenten stared questioningly at the two younger kunoichi.

It seemed a little odd for Tenten to see Sakura and Ino up so early in the day, but then she was normally in such a rush to get to training every morning, that for all she knew, Sakura and Ino regularly got up this early.

"Are you two just finishing up at the hospital?" Tenten asked, noticing the uniforms the two were wearing.

Sakura and Ino continued walking, completely ignoring Tenten, as they breezed right past her. A wave of pain swept of the weapon's mistress, at having been brushed off by two girls she had considered her friends. But since Tenten wasn't the type to hold back her opinion, she immediate quashed the feeling and turned back to demand the pair tell her why they were being so rude to her. But, upon turning to face said kunoichi, she suddenly found herself in the middle of her training field.

"That's so weird." Tenten whispered, feeling somewhat dizzy and discombobulated.

"WHAT IS SO WEIRD?" Lee yelled out from beside the bun-haired kunoichi.

"Lee!" Tenten jumped back a few feet, as the bowl-headed boy had suddenly appeared out of nowhere, shouting right next to her ear.

"I SEE YOU HAVE FINALLY ARRIVED!" Gai shouted from above her.

Startled, Tenten fell to the ground, facing her sensei who had somehow managed to sneak up directly behind her without her noticing him.

_Man, I must be tired_. Tenten shook her head, rationalizing all the weirdness.

It really wasn't like her to miss so many things. Usually, she was the most observant person on her team, having gained tremendous insight into things, as a consequential bonus to her training in target accuracy. But for some reason, today she just seemed off. First the whole sunny out, then dark out; then she completely blocked out her walk to the clearing from when she saw Ino and Sakura, to when she arrived; and then both of her louder teammates snuck up on her without a problem. If it had been Neji, she wouldn't have been surprised; after all, he had an advantage when it came to silence, but Lee and Gai? There was definitely something wrong. Furthermore, she couldn't seem to shake off that fuzzy feeling in her head.

"Did you need something?" Neji's commanding voice shook the kunoichi out of her trance.

"Huh?" Tenten turned to face the stoic Hyuga, who had been sitting up against a breech tree, no doubt meditating.

"Oh yes, why are you here?" Gai asked.

"What do you mean, 'Why am I here'?" Tenten looked at her sensei confused, as Lee helped her get up off the ground. "Thank you Lee." She smiled

"YOU KNOW WHO AM I?" Lee exclaimed, "GAI-SENSEI, THIS GIRL KNOWS MY NAME!" Lee turned to his idol.

"OF COURSE LEE, SHE MUST BE A FAN!" Gai proclaimed, giving Lee a thumbs up.

"What? Have you two gone mad or something?" Tenten stared at the pair incredulously. "Can you believe this Neji?" Tenten turned to face the only sane member of her team.

"Preposterous." Neji grunted, "Who would ever want Lee." He scoffed.

"TAKE THAT BACK!" Lee demanded; rushing over to the byakugan-wielder's side.

"Who are you?" Neji asked her; ignoring Lee's rants.

"What?" Tenten stood deadpan, "Not you too!"

"What do you want?" Neji repeated; his face completely serious. (1)

"Ok, very funny." Tenten laughed nervously, "That's enough guy's, you can drop the act."

"What is she talking about Gai-Sensei?" Lee 'whispered' to his mentor.

"I do not know Lee-kun." Gai shook his head.

"Probably some escaped patient from the hospital's mental ward." Neji stoically stated.

"What?" Tenten lowly gasped.

There was definitely something wrong. The more it went on, the more Tenten became convinced that they weren't kidding. Neji would never agree to such a childish game, but even beside that, Gai and Lee were too nice to do something so cruel. It just didn't make any sense.

Realizing that the trio was slowly beginning to surround her, Tenten decided she needed to get to the bottom of this. Just as she was about to make a run for the Hokage's office to see if Lady Tsunade could help with whatever jutsu her teammate's had obviously fallen pray to, Tenten suddenly found herself in the middle of a forest.

"How'd I get here?" Tenten looked around nervously.

Things were really starting to get weird. Nothing seemed to be making any sense at all. How was it possible that her own teammates didn't remember her? And how was it that she kept losing stretches of time? It was almost as if she were leaping from one place to another.

"This is ridiculous!" Tenten groaned in frustration. "There has to be a logical explanation to this."

_People don't just forget_! Tenten reasoned.

Gai-sensei forgot things, that was a given, but not Lee and Neji. Lee remembered the tiniest details about everything, constantly surprising people, when he happened to remember the exact date and time he made some kind of promise, or how many times he had climbed a specific tree (and it wasn't limited to just one tree, he could literally tell you how many times he had climbed each tree in their training field, and on what day the first and last time he'd climbed it was). And Neji… well Neji remembered _**everything**_, and he'd rarely forgive you for it either! It just seemed so… impossible… unimaginable… _devastating_… Tenten thought, as she contemplated the idea of living in a world where her teammates_** weren't**_ her teammates.

"This can't be happening." Tenten closed her eyes, falling to the ground like a sack of potatoes (2).

"_Tenten_" a low baritone voice called out from above her…

"What is it Neji?" Tenten's raspy voice answered.

"It's time for training." Neji replied, as Tenten opened her eyes to find his milky white eyes staring down at her.

"Huh?" Tenten jolted up from her bed, just barely missing Neji's head, as the Hyuga instinctively stepped back before she could crash into him.

"You forgot to set you're alarm for daylight's savings." Neji indicated to the clock on her nightstand, which still read 4:45 am.

"So it's almost 6?" Tenten rubbed the sleep from her eyes, immensely relieved to realized she'd just been having a dream. _The worst dream ever_! (3)

"Yes." Neji replied.

"But I'm not late yet." Tenten yawned, as she stretched out her sleepy muscles. She knew that Neji was aware it would only take her about 5 minutes to get ready and arrive at the training field. _Then why's he here?_ She wondered.

"Here." Neji extended his arm and handed her a small package.

"What's this?" Tenten looked at the box questioningly.

"Happy birthday." Neji said, knowing that was all the explanation necessary.

"Oh." In all the insanity, she had completely forgotten about her birthday. "Thank you Neji." She smiled up at the white-eyed boy.

A silent moment passed between the two, as Tenten smiled up happily at her friend and teammate. She was happy it had all just been a horrible nightmare; she really didn't know what she would have done if she had to live in a world without her friends; without her family.

"DYNAMIC BIRTHDAY ENTRY!" two very loud voices shouted, as Tenten's precious bedroom window was shattered into pieces.

Neji had pulled Tenten out of bed and shielded her with his body, as the multitude of glass went flying through the room, many embedding themselves into her walls. Tenten stared at the broken glass in shock.

"I JUST GOT THAT FIXED YOU IDIOTS!!" Suddenly a barrage of weapon's came flying down upon the duo, as one very angry 16 year old weapon's mistresses chased after them for crashing into her bedroom and once more breaking her window.

Her family. However weird, loud, and insane it was; those three men were all that she had, and like the broken shards of her window, they fit together perfectly...

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

(1) Not that it ever isn't.

(2) ahaha… always wanted to say that XP

(3) I've had way worst!... but hey, I'd probably feel pretty bad if someone took Neji away from me too **T.T**

**A/N:** Bet you didn't see THAT ONE coming… lol… omg… I'm not even sure if I hate this, or… I honestly have no words… It was written last minute, honestly… I couldn't come up with anything, and so I decided to kind of mimic the Neji birthday fic where he had a dream (although his was of a more 'mature' nature), and wakes up to have Tenten wishing him a happy birthday… so yeah… not sure about it… it was… interesting… I'd say my first 'CRACK—ISH' fic… XP

Oh, and yeah… in almost all my stories, Tenten and Neji are around their late teens or early 20s… I guess I decided I wanted a little variety… so I made her a little younger than usual.

Ok well, **please remember to review**… but be gentle… this is a product of my overstressed mind, so… it is so not my best! XP


	2. March 27: Hanabi

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

**A/N**: I feel like crap…life is chaos… and I'm trying to distract myself by writing… but I warn you now, this might not be the best…

**Warning**: Kind of short; and very late…

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!  
**_

* * *

**March 27: Hanabi's Birthday  
**

* * *

"H-Happy birthday, Hanabi-nee-chan." Hinata greeted her younger sister with a warm smile as she dashing into the kitchen. (**1**)

"Thank you, Hinata-nee-san." Hanabi replied quickly, before dodging under the counter in front of Hinata. (**2**)

Seconds later, the door Hanabi had just come in through, came crashing open.

"Where is she?" a usually even tempered Neji uncharacteristically shouted.

"W-W-Who?" Hinata stuttered; terrified by the furious look on his eyes.

"Hanabi." Neji growled; so angry he had dropped the honorific he usually added at the end of his cousin's name.

"eep." Hanabi softly gasped from under the counter where she was hiding. She motioned for Hinata not to give her away.

"A-ano…" Hinata tired not to be intimidated by her angry cousin; she certainly wouldn't be giving away her little sister, especially not on her birthday.

"Byakugan!" Neji shouted, activating his bloodline.

"Nee-san!" Hanabi jumped out from under the counter and ran behind Hinata.

"N-Neji-nii-san…" Hinata tried pushing Neji back when he came charging at the two.

"Remove it!" Neji demanded, holding up his hands to Hanabi.

If Hinata were a braver person, or a meaner person, she would have laughed at the current predicament her cousin found himself in. In front of her, in all his stoic glory, the Hyuga genius had his hands trapped in both ends of a tiny red woven bamboo cylinder.

"NOW!" Neji yelled, violently shoving his hands in front of Hanabi's face; carelessly knocking the three of them over in the process.

"What is the meaning of this?" a loud voice demanded from above the trio.

Looking up, Hinata saw her father standing directly over them. Not knowing how to respond, the two sisters quickly stood up and bowed in greeting to the clan head. Neji, however, was having difficulty maneuvering himself into a standing position.

"Is there a problem here?" Hiashi asked, taking note of the difficulty the prodigy was having. "Neji?"

"Hn." Neji refuse to speak.

Neji wasn't happy, and as a result was acting slightly out of character, but his anger certainly wasn't at the point that it would hinder his reason sufficient to speak ill of the clan leader's favorite child; nonetheless, he did give the girl a quick glare, who slightly winced at the sight.

"Hanabi?" Hiashi frowned at his youngest daughter; having catch sight of the small exchange.

"It's my present." Hanabi timidly replied; though Neji knew better, it was all just some act.

"What is?" Hiashi asked.

"That." Hanabi pointed toward Neji's hands.

"…" Hiashi glared at the small paper device surrounding his nephew's two index fingers. "What exactly is the problem?"

"Neji-nii-san can't take it off." Hanabi explained, successfully holding back the laughter that was threatening to escape her.

"Then he should just cut it." Hiashi passively suggested; much to Neji's delight, as that had been exactly what he had wanted to do in the first place.

"NO!" Hanabi loudly protested.

"And why not?" Hiashi turned to his youngest daughter with a quizzical look.

"It was a birthday gift from Onee-san." Hanabi weepingly replied. "I don't want him to ruin it." (**2**)

"It was?" Hiashi turned toward Hinata. "Then you should no how to remove it."

"Ano…" Hinata hesitated, "it was not from me." She informed him.

"…" Hiashi turned questioningly toward Hanabi. "Did you not say…"

"Not from Hinata-nee-san." Hanabi replied before Hiashi could finish. "From Tenten-nee-san." (**3**)

"Tenten-_**nee-chan**_?" Hiashi smirked momentarily as he noticed the fidgeting reaction from his nephew, upon hearing the implication. "Then, we'll just have to wait until she gets back for her mission to remove those." He added, before turning toward Neji. "We wouldn't want to destroy a gift from my future niece, now would we?" he added.

Smirking at the prodigy's unease before exiting, Hiashi took one last moment to look down at the small contraption that currently had the great Hyuga prodigy constrained. D_efinitely chakra enhanced_. (**4**)

* * *

**THE END  
**

* * *

(**1**) nee-chan means little sister

(**2**) nee-san and onee-san both mean older sister...

disclaimer of these two... I kept finding different things for older/little sister... I settled with nee-chan as little sister because I know the "chan" when addressing a younger girl... so it makes sense that it would be 'chan' for a little sister... but anyway... if someone knows for sure which it is, please let me know, thanks **;D**

(**3**) Since Hinata and Hanabi both call Neji their 'brother', calling Tenten their 'sister' implies that Neji and Tenten are practically married **XP** (to tease Neji); and Hiashi furthers the teasing by referring to her as his "future niece"… lol

(**4**) That was supposed to be Hiashi's final thought as he exited. Basically Tenten wove the bamboo leaves with her own chakra; meaning only SHE can release him if he doesn't know the trick to it… **XP**

**A/N**: it's short (under 700 words… eeek… it's been so long since I've written anything under 2000!), and so so long over due… but I didn't have the chance to post it earlier, so here it is… for Hanabi's birthday… And in case anyone didn't figure it out… the "contraption" was a Chinese finger-trap… **XP** don't ask me why, but I've been wanting to do a finger-trap story for SO long… this is what I came up with… hehehe…

**Next up**, I still have to do a belated Sakura themed birthday fic… any suggestions?... of course, I've decided that every single one of these will have some NejiTen in them (or at least hinted like this one…lol) because I don't feel like having to change the "character" settings in the story like I keep doing for my Naruto IPOD Shuffle story…


	3. July 3rd: Neji

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

**A/N**: Neji's birthday… and 2 fics… one here, and one in **1S:NxT**. This can kind of be seen as a continuation of the story on 1S: NxT... or on it's own... so enjoy!

Dedication: I dedicate this story to _Dorkalicious_, who was nice enough to dedicated HER Neji b-day fic to me, for my birthday… lol. An Neji b-day fic exchange… hehe… **Happy **early** Birthday to you too!** Hope you like it.

* * *

**JULY 3rd- Neji's birthday  
**

* * *

"Okay, you can open them now." Tenten cheerfully smiled up at the Hyuga as he removed the blindfold she had wrapped around his head when she 'kidnapped him' from the Hyuga compound.

"…" Neji calmly looked down at the lay out; inwardly elated at his girlfriend's thoughtfulness.

"Don't worry, I had it all catered, so the food's actually edible." She assured him.

"Hn." An amused chuckle escaped Neji's lip, as he looked down at the spread of all his favorite foods, and his favorite tea to go along with them.

"And this spot is perfect." Tenten declared. "The sunrise should be in a few minutes, so we don't need any extra lighting; and Gai-sensei and Lee promised to leave us alone, so you won't have to worry about it getting loud and chaotic."

"I see you've planned everything out to the last detail." Neji smirked.

"mhm." She proudly nodded her head. "Yup, I want you to enjoy this birthday." She smiled cheerfully. "After this, we'll head over to the lake, and enjoy a nice restful day lounging by the water. How's that sound?"

"Sounds good." Neji smiled.

For him, birthdays had never been a big celebration; in fact, he rarely acknowledged his at all until Tenten began sneaking into his bedroom early in the morning to be the first to wish him a happy birthday. Still, even though he now celebrated the day, he preferred having something low key, and simple; a complete contrast from the enormous festivities that most Hyuga celebrations inevitably became.

"Sit." Tenten instructed; patting the spot on the checkered blanket, directly beside her.

Neji acquiesced, happily sitting even closer to her than what she had suggested.

"You're so cute." Tenten smiled; giggling at his willingness to be told what to do. Of course, she was well aware this was something only she was capable of doing; along with making him smile, and on rare occasions even blush.

"So was it good?" Tenten inquired, after Neji sampled the various dishes she had had prepared for him.

"Hai." Neji nodded. "Thank you."

"I'm glad." She smiled. "Now I have one last surprise." Tenten pulled out a small white pastry box she had been keeping in the basket behind them.

The kunoichi gently set to opening the small box, lifting the sides slowly, so as to avoid smearing the contents within. Neji watched as she cautiously lifted the small lavender colored cake out of its confinement. It was a birthday cake; elegantly decorated to match the color of his eyes.

"Just so you know… I took lessons." Tenten nervously shifted in her seat. "And I baked this for you."

Neji was well aware the girl's culinary skills rested on making sandwiches, pouring cereal, and calling for take out. As such, the nervous Hyuga looked at the fluffy confection with a mixture of amazement and weary apprehension. He had never really enjoyed eating sweets, but knowing she had gone to the extra effort of learning how to bake for him, Neji couldn't very well say no to the girl's offer.

"Shoot. I forgot the candles." Tenten groaned. "But maybe we can use these." She offered; pulling out some igniting senbons.

"Is that really something we should do?" Neji questioned; wondering if it was such a good idea. Igniting senbons were rare, and hard to come by; mostly used only when absolutely necessary. They had much the same appearance as a regular senbon, but they were made of different material, that allowed for them to be used to light faulty explosive tags.

"Yes, yes. It's okay." Tenten nodded, before putting quickly placing the necessary number of make-shift 'candles' on his birthday cake.

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you," The kunoichi began lighting the 'candles' as she sang. "Happy birthday dear Neji. Happy birthday to you." A light blush covered her face, making her all the more adorable to the enamored Hyuga.

"Thank you." Neji chuckled; thoroughly amused by the sight of her rare display of shyness.

"Make a wish." Tenten smiled, bringing the cake up to eye level, so she could hide her crimson face, as well as so Neji could blow out his candles.

There was nothing Neji could possibly wish for that he didn't already have. He had good friends, a thriving shinobi career; his relationship with his family was final doing much better… but most importantly of all, he had the love a great woman; a woman he loved more than anything in the world.

"Hurry Neji…" Tenten urged.

The only thing he could wish for was, was for his life to remain as wonderful as it was at that moment. "Okay." He prepared himself; ready to blow out his candles.

_:BOOM:_

"How?" Tenten stared in disbelief.

Just as Neji had been taking in a deep breath, somehow, the cake had exploded in their faces; splattering the sugary pastry all over both of their faces.

"ah." A pained moan escaped the kunoichi's lips; upon realizing all her hard work had just been destroyed.

"…" Neji looked at the girl's cake covered expression; his heart tugging at the sudden sorrow in her eyes. Though he had been a bit nervous about tasting her sweet concoction, he had been prepared to do so.

Gently taking her face into one hand, Neji moved his lips up to her cheek. "mmmh."

"Neji?" Tenten stiffened, as she felt Neji's tongue licking the frosting off the side of her face.

"Tastes good." Neji smirked.

And in fact it did; not because she had somehow miraculously learned to bake, but rather because he knew she had made him that cake thinking of him; pouring her love and emotion into every ingredient. That alone, made it taste better than anything he had ever tasted before.

He knew right away, he really was going to enjoy this birthday…

* * *

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_**THE END  
**_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

* * *

**A/N**: hehehe… kind of bizarre… but I thought it was cute… lol… plus it's like the "theme" in this collection… kind of my collection semi-crackish NejiTen stories… hehehe…But what can I say? I really wanted an exploding birthday cake… **XP**

And the last line is not meant to be pervy in any way… I just needed a way to end it… and I just tied it in to Tenten's earlier statement about wanting to make it a birthday he would enjoy…(though if I had switched the 'really' and 'was' THEN it would definitely have been meant as a more perverted sentence.. lol)… but hey, if you want to take it in a pervy way, by all means, go for it! hehehe

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
